Zombot Dark Dragon
(boosted) |flavor text = With a rumble of destruction, Dr. Zomboss forged his Dark Dragon in the heart of a volcano. Then he tempered the beast in the chilled waters of Doom Lake. Finally he fed its furnace with coal from the Mines of Morbidity. And the paint job - that was done by Carl.}} Zombot Dark Dragon is the boss of Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Unlike his previous predecessors, he is a different form of Zombot which is a machine that is designed to be similar to a dragon in both appearance and function. It is battled in Dark Ages - Night 20 and Modern Day - Day 33. It summons all Dark Ages zombies except for Peasant Flag Zombie and Zombie King. It can be stunned for three seconds by the Magnet-shroom's Plant Food effect. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The desolator of all, from dark times. Damage: fire breathing attacks destroy plants Special: lobbed fireballs can hatch Imp Dragon Zombies With a rumble of destruction, Dr. Zomboss forged his Dark Dragon in the heart of a volcano. Then he tempered the beast in the chilled waters of Doom Lake. Finally he fed its furnace with coal from the Mines of Morbidity. And the paint job - that was done by Carl. Overview The Zombot Dark Dragon absorbs approximately 1,350 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 350, 800, and is defeated at 1,350 normal damage shots. Attacks The Zombot Dark Dragon randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies, depending on the phase: *It will spit fireballs that can summon Imp Dragon Zombies as well as scorch the tile it was lobbed on, briefly rendering it unplantable. **Plant Food can stop this attack. *It will breathe fire, destroying plants and zombies in two rows. **The boosted Magnet-shroom or Plant Food from any plant except for Kernel-pult and Banana Launcher will be able to stop both of these attacks. Strategies :See Dark Ages - Night 20 and Modern Day - Day 33. Audio Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombot Dark Dragon Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombot Dark Dragon Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Zombot Dark Dragon Icon2.png|Almanac icon Zombot5.png|HD Zombot Dark Dragon Screenshot 2014-07-25-07-45-35.png|Zombot Dark Dragon in Dark Ages Dark dragon shadow.jpeg|Zombot Dark Dragon's shadow above the lawn ZDD1 - stunned.png|Zombot Dark Dragon stunned by Magnet-shroom's Plant Food ability ZDD2 - charging fire.png|Zombot Dark Dragon about to breathe fire ZDD3 - fire breathing.png|Zombot Dark Dragon breathing fire ZDD4 - fire breathing.png|Another use of the fire breath attack Spitting fire upward.jpeg|Spitting fire upwards Zombot Dark Dragon defeat.jpeg|Zombot Dark Dragon glowing before it falls to the ground After defeating.jpeg|Lying on the lawn after defeating ZDD6 - destroyed.png|Zombot Dark Dragon destroyed (about to escape) AdforZDD.png|An ad for Zombot Dark Dragon Screenshot 2015-01-24-16-28-26.png|Another ad featuring Zombot Dark Dragon ATLASES ZOMBIEDARKZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets (The crosshair and the Zombot Sphinx-inator's missile are there, but are unused) Guacodile on Defeated Dark Dragon.jpg|Guacodile attacking Zombot Dark Dragon (defeated; only happens on Modern Day - Day 34) Chinese version Zombot DD C Map.png|Zombot Dark Dragon on the Dark Ages map ZDD china.PNG|Zombot Dark Dragon (note that Dr. Zomboss is not wearing the Roman armor and is instead in his normal outfit) Zombot Dark Dragon in Volcano Level Icon.png Trivia *Unlike the first four Zombots, this one is not a one-eyed, four-legged robot, although its eyes look similar to the other Zombots' (which are yellow with a black pupil). After it is defeated, one of the Zombot's eyes fall off as metal parts can be seen. This shows that it is a robot, not biological lifeform. However, it is unknown if this one is four-legged or not. **It is the first zombie and Zombot to lose an eye when defeated, the second is Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. *It is the first Zombot to be based on an animal. The second is Zombot Sharktronic Sub, the third is Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, and the fourth is Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. *It is the one of the Zombots to have Dr. Zomboss dressing up, the others being Zombot Plank Walker, Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, and Zombot Multi-stage Masher. **Dr. Zomboss is dressed up like a Roman gladiator since Rome fell just before the Dark Ages but the East Roman Empire (Byzantine Empire), survived until 1453, which was time when the Dark Ages started fading away into the Renaissance. *Dr. Zomboss' veins are shown through his helmet. *There is a cross tattoo or scar on the dragon's face. *The full body of the dragon is only shown when it flies in. However, it is only a shadow of it. *It summons zombies in a different manner than the first four Zombots. In the first four battles, zombies are summoned out of a portal inside the Zombot's mouth, by slowly transforming first from a white silhouette. The Zombot Dark Dragon summons zombies similar to how Gunpowder Devil and Blade-Wielding Hero summons zombies; the zombies simply rise out of the ground whenever it roars. *Zombot Dark Dragon and Zombot Sharktronic Sub are the only Zombots with a weakness. The boosted Magnet-shroom tugs on the Zombot's nose ring, stunning it briefly while Tangle Kelp entangles the turbine of Zombot Sharktronic Sub. **However, the Zombot Tomorrow-tron can be stunned by the Blover as it charges. *When it breath fire, it can kill zombies. **Prior to an update, it could even kill Imp Dragon Zombies, even though they are immune to fire damage. *It is the second Zombot that is not fully visible. The first one was the original Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies, third one is the Zombot Sharktronic Sub, the fourth one is Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, and the fifth one is Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. *In the Chinese Dark Ages map, it appears to have legs. **Also, Dr. Zomboss does not wear his gladiator armor. Instead, he is wearing his usual lab gown. *Dr. Zomboss does not summon any stationary zombies in his fights, namely the Zombie King. *The fireball attack usually aims at Magnet-shrooms. This is because Magnet-shroom is an essential part of the fight, and the player can only have one of them at a time. *Plants on a scorched tile when fed with Plant Food will be destroyed once they are finished with their Plant Food ability. *It is the second Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to be able to fly, with the first being Zombot Tomorrow-tron (without legs), and the third being Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. *It is the first Zombot to feature a new zombie (Imp Dragon Zombie, assuming the player did not first encounter it in Arthur's Challenge). *In Modern Day - Day 33, there is a glitch where if the Guacodile is placed on a Zombot and after the Money Bag is collected, it'll do a rush attack on the Zombot as Dr. Zomboss teleports away. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Dark Ages - Night 20 *Modern Day - Day 33 *Magnet-shroom *Tombstone *Zombots *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur es:Dragón oscuro zombotru:Тёмный Дракон-зомбот Category:Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Bosses Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies with "Undying" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Robot zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses Category:Environment modifiers